I think it broke
by xXsnakebit3Xx
Summary: So you made love, before you was married. Looks like your stuck, with a baby carige. M for a reason!


Thomas

"I..I love you mrs Bella," Thomas said whilst cradling me in his arms.

"I love you too Thomas, and I'm still miss we're not married or anything," I replied whilst kissing his cheek. He blushed bad.

"Well it is our 2nd year anniversary know might be the time," I said giggling. Obviously I never meant it as I knew Thomas was too innocent to maybe even propose. But I do want to get married to him...Just maybe when he's alot more confident to do it. I got up slowly and went to the bath room leaving Thomas blushing bad.

(Thomas Pov)

Come on Thomas...She just basically told you to do it. It's now or well when ever. I leaned over into the bed side table and pulled out a small box. I got jumped put of bed and put the box in my pocket.

(Bella Pov)

I soon came out and found a half naked Thomas standing infront of me.

"S..sit.." He managed to whisper pulling me onto the bed and sitting me down. I looked at him with confusion and then realised what he was doing as he got down on one knee...Ohmygod..h..he's proposing...!

"B..Bella I love you and I know I can offer you everything in the world but I gave you my heart and in return...I..I I want you to be my wife..." He said getly biting his lower lip and pulling out a ring. I nearly screamed! I..he just propose to me..

"Y..yes.." I said feeling my self tear up as he slid the ring onto my finger. I was crying slightly and Thomas gently wiped my tears away.

"I..I know we promised to save this for our wedding night but I was thinking that maybe we could um...*he blushed bad* maybe g..get the awkard first time o..out of the way...?" He said blushing bad and hiding his face. I didn't reply to him. We was both virgins and we promised to stay pure until our wedding night. I leaned down and kissed him. It was very awkward but soon enough he was ontop of me both of us naked and feeling the heat. It got quite awkward as when I wrapped my fingers around his length he cummed all over my fingers. I was incredibly shocked to see how big he was, 8 inches, you would of never of though he was that big if you looked at him.

"I..I am so so sorry..." He repeated looking down at my hand. Neither of us knew what to really do.

"P..protection Thomas..." I whispered in ear as he kissed my neck. He groaned slightly and slowly pulled away and went into his draw and pulled out some out.

"C..could you...?" He asked as he blushed and passed me the little packet. I blushed with him and slowly opened it and slid it down his lenght.

"D..does this look right?" I asked and looked at him. He just blushed more knowing he had no idea.

He positioned him self back on me in no time and I slowly spread me legs. He blushes bad as he gently wiped a finger over my slit.

"Y..your soaked...is that good...?" He asked blushing. I nodded not realising how wet I had become from his kisses and gentle touches. He kissed me and sucked on my lower lip before prodding at my entrance.

(Thomas Pov)

She was really wet...was that a good sign? I can't believe I even asked her she must think I don't know what I'm doing. I gently bite my lip and looked down slightly.

"M..may I..?" I asked showing her a finger. She nodded and leaned her head back. Slowly I sunk a finger into her. She was tight defiantly a virgin. Her whimpers, moans and the slightly whispering of my name was sending me over the edge. I slowly added another finger and began to scissor ten hoping to widen her. My brother had taught me that well told me to do it if I ever got lucky. When I felt like she was ready and gently moved back over her and looked into her eyes.

"R..ready?" I asked.

"Yes..please be gentle Thomas," She whispered. I slowly thursted into her before I felt her cherry. She just nodded and bit her lip. I gently and slowly thursted more. She looked in pain and stopped at her whimpers.

"W..we're alone, it's okay to cry," I said and placed a kiss on her head.

10 mins later~~~~~( Bella Pov )

"Ah! Thomas..!" I moaned in pleasure as he started to get faster. I was quite shocked at his speed as we was both new to this and he was already fast... I blushed as I felt the bed rocking benith us and quietly banging against the we held eac other as we both climaxed Thomas stopped and looked down at me swallowing thickly.

"What...what's wrong...?" I asked as I gently kissed his neck.

"I..I think the condom broke..." He whispered and blushed as bad as my red bra on the floor. I just looked up at him panting.

2 week later~~~~~~~~

I came out of the bathroom wiping my mouth. I was trying not to show I'd just been sick again. I guess it was true...

"Come here sweetie," Thomas said and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I..I think I'm pregnant," I whispered into his chest. I waited for his reation and it was not what I expected.

"That's great! We're, well you is pregnant, I'm gunna be daddy!" He yelled excited. I loved Thomas with all my head but I just don't think we're ready for kids...

2 months later~~~~~~~

It's offical I'm pregnant! Me an Thomas have never been more happy and the sex is know mind blowing! I'm not bragging but he's deiffantly getting better in bed.

"We need to tell your parents," I whispered in his ear as I felt his hands try to feel my body.

"Mm I wanna stay in bed alittle longer" He said moving his hands and going back to sleep. I giggled and straddled him.

"Come on the baby said it's time to get up!" I said giggling.

"Baby? What is this I hear about a baby?" I heard his brother Leon say. I quickly covered my self with the covers and blushed bad and so did Thomas.

"You have to knock to come in! Did you see any of her!" Thomas yelled hiding me in his chest. Leon tutted.

"Only her lovely rear end which I must say is ass-tonishing," he said winking.

"Why you little! Il get!" Thomas said getting out of bed an lunging at him showing us his erection. He quickly grabbed a pillow and hid it.

"Tut tut, getting dirty in the bed room are we? My I though you had to be married to bed her, I'm sure we can arrange for you to too be separated and Bella can be near my room," He said winking at me. We just looked at each other blushing bad.

"I..we're still virgins!" I yelled. Thomas just looked at me.

"Hmm really know then how come your both naked, you was on top of him and he has a um...you know," he said crossing his arms and leaning against the door. I blushed bad.

"I was tickling him I swear he's ticklish right on his chest and the only way to get it was by sitting on him, we was hot in the night I mean it's burning out side and I don't know ask Thomas, and why are you in here?" I answered and asked. He look stunned at my response so did Thomas.

"I in my dreams I um had..." He just looked at Leon and he nodded as he knew what he was saying.

"Well I guess you are Virgins I mean I can't see Thomas ever bedding such a beuty, and I heard something about a baby," Leon answered. He sighed and walked out shutting the door. Thomas ran over to me and claimed my mouth with his tongue.

"Don't ever let him see you like that again...or me.." He said blushing.

"Thomas I'm pregnant and were not married...what are we gunna do?" I asked looking worried.

"Lets get married then," He said whilst kissing my neck. I gasped and tryed to move away.

6 days later~~~~~~

"Me and Bella wish to be married tommorow," Thomas said whilst holding my hand tight looking at his parents. They looked shocked.

"Why...? Why so soon son..?" His dad asked. Thomas explained that his dad was getting old and that he wished that we could start a family as soon as we could so his dad would see our kids...

"Well you need to start trying tomorrow night then, your kids would like perfect but as long as you don't get pregnant before your wedding it will be fine, you will wes tommorow," His dad said. We both thanked him and ran to the town. I cried into Thomas's chest Im nearly 3 months gone my bump is forming...

That night~~~~~

Our rushed wedding was tommorow and hardly anything was ready. I stroked my stomach as I was in bed alone as me and Thomas had to be separated for the night. I couldn't do this...not to Thomas if ruin his family if they knew I was pregnant before marriage.

The next morning~~~~~ (Thomas Pov)

"Thomas I love you, I really love you but I can't do this. I'm 3 months pregnant know and we're not married. We should have waited...so I'm going away, back to my home in Yamato, I need to have our child, I love you I hope we met again...never forget me, Bella x".

S..she's gone...she's really gone..!

"BELLA!" I yelled running though the cooridoors looking for her. I held the note that she left tight and ran as fast as I could. I liked everywhere for her. But she was no where.

(Bella Pov)

So I left...I had no choice! We bedded and it went wrong. I held onto the ring that Thomas gave me on our engagement and cried slightly.

In Yamato (2 days later)~~~~~

I cried and held my pillow tight. My room never changed when I had been away and my parents were releaved I was alive. I explained everything. They was ashamed I was pregnant before marriage and threatened to kick me out.

The next day~~~~~

I went to the market and looked though everything.

"Bella? Is anyone here called Bella?!" I heard a voice yell. I didn't want to turn around incase it wasn't me I mean there was loads of bellas right. I ran out of the market as it became crowded.

As I turned a courner I was pushed up against the wall. Some one started to kiss my neck I tryed to push them off whimpering.

"Leon! Get your hands off her!" Thomas yelled running round the courner after us and pushing him off me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me right as I cried slightly. It was Leon who assaulted me...

"I know she's pregnant ! Wait til everyone hears who you couldn't wait to bed her unprotected!" Leon yelled.

"We was protected it broke!" Thomas yelled back. I've never seen him so angry. I clung onto him and swooped me up in his arms.

"Which way to yours?" He whispered in my ear. I pointed in the direction and he carried me home leaving Leon there.

We spent a night cuddling and apologising.

"I love you and that's all that matters! We're gunna have our child no matter what!" Thomas yelled quietly whilst kissing me. We cuddled and fell asleep.

Next day~~~~~~

"Wait here il be back soon," I said kissing Thomas and leaving him in the waiting room. The nurse did a few questions and felt my stomach and told me something. I ran out to Thomas. He held me tight.

"What's wrong?" He asked slightly confused. I leaned up and whispers in his ear.

"It's twins" I Said.

3 months later~~~~~

"Pregnant! But your not married!" Thomas's mother yelled out in rage.

"Don't yell! She's pregnant yes! And I the dad, were going to have our child and live happily, it was an accident and it can not be helped!" Thomas yelled back. I held my bump and looked down ashamed.

3 hours later~~~~~~

"Come with me," Thomas said and held my hand leading me out to the gardens. It was beautiful, it was dusk there was candles and a rose all over the floor. We walked down to the fountain.

"Bella this wasn't expect *he held my bump* but I love you and I want us to be happy...pleas marry me here right know," He said blushing. I nodded and looked at him. We made our own vows and exchanged rings which Thomas had in his pocket. Then he kissed me deep. It wasn't like other weddings it was our wedding, our moment, our love...

3 months later~~~~~~

I cried bad.

"Thomas...? Thomas were are you..." I cried kneeling up against the bed and holding it for dear life. I think my waters broke earlier that day cause my stomach hurt.

"Hey I'm back...oh no Bella!" Thomas yelled and held me. I cried against him. He took me to the nurses room and layed me down. I held his hand tight causing him to whimper.

8 hours later~~~~~~

"Push push!" The nurse yelled. I tryed but it hurt.

"Ah! Ah! Thomas," I cried and bite my lip crying.

1 hour later~~~~~

"Aw hello daddy's boy," Thomas whispered as he held our baby. It sti hurt bad. The nurse took him off Thomas and placed him in the cot.

"Ah!" I screamed.

"I..it's twins!" The nurse yelled. Thomas went pale and collapsed.

5 hours later~~~~~~

"Hey, you, aw Thomas she's so pretty," I whispered holding lily tight. Yep twins. Out of everything twins.

"Well looks like our accidents just got better," Thomas said cradling Eddie (we named him after Eduardo).

4 years later~~~~~

"God Thomas I'm pregnant be gentle," I whimpered as Thomas tryed to have sex again.

"Mm but babe were alone come on please," He whispered ad I gave in. He was a great dad. And much better in bed.


End file.
